It's All Because of You
by andrew's baby
Summary: Nick and Lilly were perfect for each other, that's what everyone said at least. Nick had a secret though, Nick broke her heart, now without Nick will Lilly find romance? LEVIN and some NILLY. MOE. Trailer inside! Thank you iluvbasketball22 for summary!
1. Trailer

This is my new fanfiction

**This is my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**Everyone though Nick Jonas and Lilly Truscott were perfect for each other.**

_Shows Nick and Lilly on the beach kissing each other passionately._

**Lilly finds out something horrible about her beloved boyfriend.**

_Shows Lilly in tears collapsed on the ground with a picture lying beside her._

**Nick broke her heart, but who will help her cope?**

'_Miley! Please, I just want to be alone!'_

'_Lilly this isn't healthy!'_

**Who will comfort Lilly?**

_Shows Nick's brother Kevin sitting on Lilly's bed holding a sobbing Lilly._

**Will Nick ever know what he did to Lilly?**

'_DUDE! She is DEVASTATED!'_

'_Whatever man, I don't believe it!'_

**What if Lilly starts to fall for Kevin?**

_Shows Kevin and Lilly sitting on her bed kissing._

**Will they be together forever or will it all come crashing down?**

'_Kevin! NO!'_

**Hearts will be broken, loves will be formed, and friendships will be tested in**

**It's All Because of You**

**Starring **

**Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly sobbing quietly in her room._

**Nick Jonas**

'_Lilly! It isn't true! I love you!'_

**Kevin Jonas **

_Shows a frustrated Kevin punching a wall_

**Joe Jonas**

'_I think I am in love'_

**Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley kissing a mystery guy_

**Oliver Oken**

'_Miley, go for it! He likes you!'_


	2. The Familiar White Door

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! **

**I had a lot of school and my dad grounded me from the computer for 48 hours, but I finally got the chapter finished so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, and nope.**

**The Familiar White Door**

**Nick POV**

I walked up to the familiar white door of my girlfriend's house. I raised my hand and rang the doorbell. I heard shuffling inside and then the door opened.

"Good morning Ms. Truscott!"

"Good morning to you too." She said brightly

"Is Lilly home?" I asked as I stepped through the door.

"Yes, she is up in her room. She might still be sleeping, but you can go on up if you want." Ms. Truscott said

"Thank you!" I waved goodbye and walked up the stairs to Lilly's room.

When I reached Lilly's door I opened it and scanned the room. My eyes landed on a lump in her bed.

I smiled to myself.

I quietly walked in and over to bed. I nudged her, and she didn't wake. So I sat next to her and leaned down to her ear and whispered

"Beautiful? It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." Lilly then groaned and rolled on her side.

"Well, I guess I will just have to tickle you."

Lilly shot up and her eyes bugged.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said as she leaped out of bed.

"That's what I thought." I smirked at her.

**Lilly POV**

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of blue and white plaid shorts, a white lace cami, and a blue American Eagle t-shirt. I walked out of my closet and over to my bathroom, I told Nick I would be out soon, and then I closed the door. I changed and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my brush and brushed my blonde hair. I decided to leave it hanging just at my shoulders. I walked out of my bathroom and back into my room and found Nick lying on my bed!

"I thought it was time to wake up?" I asked questionably

"It was time for you to wake up, I didn't say anything about me." Nick said smartly

"Nickyyy!" I whined as I plopped down on my bed.

"Lillypad!" Nick whined back.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked faking sadness

"Maybe" Nick said while propping himself up on his elbow.

"Will you get up, please?" I asked sweetly, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes."

"I know!" I said smiling

I stood up and started walking towards the door. I felt Nick grab my hand and I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Morning mom!" I said as Nick and I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning honey!" she looked up from her coffee and smiled. "So what are you two doing today?" my mom questioned

"Well actually Ms. Truscott we are hanging out with Kevin, Joe, and Miley." Nick said happily

"Well that's nice! Have fun kids!"

"We will mom! Love you!"

"Love you too Lilly!"


End file.
